


Drive Fast

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Texting, warning: unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: From: my man <3uwu do you want drive fast eat ass couple t-shirt uwuKyungsoo stares at his phone, unsure if he’s reading it right.It’s just, well…Kyungsoo’s never eaten ass before.





	Drive Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friends because my life is never that exciting
> 
> Another warning: uses the word 'tongue' too much among other words

From: my man <3

Babe

 

Kyungsoo glares at the blinding light that is swallowing up the darkness he has shrouded himself in. He wants to ignore the notification, just for fifteen more minutes. After his last class, a headache formed between his eyebrows, so Kyungsoo went straight to his apartment, ignored his roommate making out with his boyfriend on the couch, and climbed into bed, closing his blackout curtains over the windows. He took two pills before drifting off to sleep for a quick nap.

Now, Baekhyun is demanding his attention despite the fact they will see each other in three hours.

 

To: my man <3

Yes

 

From: my man <3

uwu do you want drive fast eat ass couple t-shirt uwu

 

Kyungsoo stares at his phone, unsure if he’s reading it right.

 

To: my man <3

Are you getting one?

 

From: my man <3

I found one where it’s striped and has a front pocket that says it

You look good in striped

Like a hot librarian assistant uwu

 

To: my man <3

I am not wearing it in public with you

 

From: my man <3

Why not????!

Be proud of your kinks!

SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOP UWU

Or in this case, from cute lettering on a t-shirt pocket uwu

 

To: my man <3

I am not ashamed.

I…it’s embarrassing to admit

 

From: my man <3

Oh?

You wanna talk about it? I get out of class in thirty minutes.

I was gonna shower at my place before coming over, but I can do it at yours.

 

To: my man <3

You can come

I’m in bed

You’re ordering ass eating shirts during class?

 

From: my man <3

It’s on sale uwu

uwu is that an invitation~

 

To: my man <3

You are always welcome love

 

From: my man <3

I’ll be there soon uwu

 

Kyungsoo rolls back over, smashing his face into his pillow. A small smile tugs onto his lips. He’s been dating Baekhyun for six months now, and yeah, everything has been more than amazing. Sure, they argue a lot, but it all ends with teasing or quick apologies because in the end, it is all stupid stuff to get angry over. He’s never opened up to anyone as much as he has with Baekhyun. They understand each other so well.

It’s just, well…

Kyungsoo’s never eaten ass before.

Sucked dick: plenty of times. Fucks and gets fucked: almost on the daily. Sex toys: fairly often. He’s had a decent amount of partners too, but they never talked about it. A few people weren’t into it, and Kyungsoo was never that achingly curious about it since his partners never brought it up.

Baekhyun is a special case. Baekhyun talks about sex, jokes about sex, is very open with what he like and dislikes. Kyungsoo loves it. His transparency only heightens their experience together. But then Baekhyun brought up rimming, and for once, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure about it. He is down to try, definitely. He’s down to try almost anything for Baekhyun. He trusts his boyfriend that much. He just needs Baekhyun to know that he is new to the concept.

If not, Baekhyun will full throttle anything. Kyungsoo is a bit more reserved. He just needs to get comfortable, talk it out, then he’s ready to go.

He’s not going to lie. He’s thought about it. Often. Since Baekhyun talks about it every so often. And Baekhyun has a fantastic mouth. Pliant, teasing, seductive and innocent at the same time. Kyungsoo can hardly keep up sometimes when Baekhyun is sucking him off. Kyungsoo has wondered if Baekhyun is just as talented in the other region.

Just thinking about it has Kyungsoo’s dick peeking in interest. He’s too tired and sluggish. He is thirsty though. He slides off his bed and pads over to the kitchen, taking out their water pitcher and filling a glass.

“Sup, Soo.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s roommate’s boyfriend says, walking into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo grunts in greeting, drinking down half the glass. “Where’s Jongdae?”

Chanyeol nods in the direction of Jongdae’s room. “Getting ready. We are going to my cousin’s birthday party. She’s turning legal. Is Baek coming over tonight?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here after his class is over. I want him to watch this horror movie with me.” Kyungsoo smirks a little.

Chanyeol laughs, “I told you what happened when we went to the Conjuring, right. First ten minutes, he had screamed at the smallest jump scare and the whole theater laughed at him.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Yes, he told me. We watched one film, and he gets scared once then he’s fine throughout the rest of the movie.”

Chanyeol snaps his finger, “Oh, we should go on a double date sometime and see this new movie. Jongdae mentioned it. Kinda looked lame but could be a good laugh.”

Kyungsoo puts the pitcher back in the fridge after refilling his glass. “Sounds good. Just let one of us know. I’m going back to bed and see if I can get anymore sleep before he comes over. Have fun tonight. Don’t let Jongdae get too wasted. I don’t want to have to clean the bathrooms again like last time.”

Chanyeol salutes, “I will make sure he is semi-sober when he returns.”

Kyungsoo smiles, giving a little wave as he returns back in his room. Chanyeol has been dating Jongdae since freshman year. Three years, and they are going strong. Kyungsoo almost expected Jongdae to finally abandon him and move in with his boyfriend, but Jongdae swears that it will always be bros before hoes. Even if Chanyeol is his only hoe.

Kyungsoo had actually met Baekhyun through Chanyeol. Well, in a way. Kyungsoo had shared two classes with Baekhyun in the past, but they never talked. Chanyeol befriended Baekhyun in one of their classes and hit it off immediately which led to Jongdae becoming his friend, and lastly Kyungsoo came into the picture last year. They began dating two months after meeting.

Kyungsoo flops back on his bed, checking his phone for any more messages from his boyfriend before tucking himself in and closing his eyes.

The next moment he wakes up is to Baekhyun opening the door to his room and sliding under the covers. Kyungsoo immediately wraps an arm around the other’s waist, tugging him closer.

“Hi, baby,” Kyungsoo’s voice is muffled in Baekhyun’s sweatshirt.

“When you mentioned bed, I didn’t think you meant cuddling, but I am not complaining.” Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s lips tilting up in a smile as his presses his mouth to Kyungsoo’s temple. Baekhyun worms around getting comfortable. “Bad day?”

“No. Headache.” Kyungsoo supplies. His nose is brushing along the slope of Baekhyun’s neck. His mouth brushes over his heated skin. “How’d you get in?”

“Jongdae. They were leaving when I came up.” Baekhyun’s hand plays with the short stands of Kyungsoo’s hair for a moment. “So, what are you embarrassed about?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth just to taste the skin around Baekhyun’s collarbones. He nibbles gently, sucking with the least amount of pressure until he’s satisfied. “Eating ass,” Kyungsoo finally says.

Baekhyun’s gaze drops down to look at his boyfriend’s face. “What’s so embarrassing about it? It’s pretty common.”

“I’m not embarrassed about the act of it, really. Just that I haven’t done it.”

Baekhyun places his fingers on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and draws him back so he can properly see his face. “You haven’t done it before? I could’ve sworn I’ve eaten you out.”

Kyungsoo prickles, “No, I haven’t done it, and you haven’t eaten me out before.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun presses his lips together, furrowing his brows. Kyungsoo fights the urge to peck his cheeks. “I’ve been missing out then because you have a great ass. And what kind of oral sex enthusiast would I be if I haven’t satisfied my boyfriend in the world of rim jobs?”

“A terrible one,” Kyungsoo offers his beaming boyfriend, lips twitching in response when Baekhyun’s grin widens.

Baekhyun rewards him with a kiss to his nose. “Exactly! So here is our agenda: we can get a shower, clean up, then we have dinner, and watch a movie, or vice versa.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Doesn’t matter. Jongdae won’t be back until late, so we have time.”

“Jongdae deserves the best roommate award.” Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo’s butt for good measure as he starts getting off the bed.

“I’ll make sure to tell him you said that.” Kyungsoo grumbles already missing Baekhyun’s presence beside him. But he knows from the excitement making Baekhyun’s eyes light up only brings anticipation for tonight.

 

 

Baekhyun was about to pull down his pants when his stomach grumbles. He sheepishly admitted he had skipped dinner. Dinner, first, it was then. After watching a movie with more cuddling, this time from Baekhyun’s part and a light dinner, Kyungsoo is ready to face his first eating ass experience.

Kyungsoo picks up Baekhyun’s clothes that are scattered about his living. He had stripped shamelessly as soon as the credits appeared and raced for the bathroom. Kyungsoo shakes his head when he grabs the last item and Baekhyun bursts out in a yelp, probably because the water is too hot. Tossing Baekhyun’s clothes in a pile in Kyungsoo’s hamper, he takes off his own clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist as he crosses the hall for the bathroom.

Baekhyun peeks his head out of the shower curtain when he hears the door open. “Hey, sexy,” he slurs with a very sleazy leer.

Kyungsoo ignores him, removing his towel and hanging it on the hook above the toilet before stepping inside the shower cubical. As soon as he inside, hands on are on his hips. Kyungsoo spins around and hooks his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. His forehead lightly knocks into Baekhyun’s. Water drips off Baekhyun’s shoulders where the spray his hitting his back.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says back, finally. He closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling the building steam. He feels Baekhyun tilt his head, lips lightly hovering over his own. The corners of his mouth curl deepen into his cheeks as he lifts his chin just to press his lips to Baekhyun’s.

They stay like that, content in the closeness, openness. Like this, Kyungsoo feels completely cut open. Baekhyun has that power to ease your muscles with a smile. Like this, Kyungsoo knows he is so lucky. Then, of course, Baekhyun gets impatient from the lack of progress in their movements and has to slide his mouth, fitting Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his.

Kyungsoo stutters out a breath. Baekhyun’s hands tighten over his hips, causing Kyungsoo to step back. Baekhyun slips his tongue out, darting over the seam of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo draws Baekhyun closer, deepening the kiss by the glide of their mouths. Their chests press together, and Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s dick, hanging soft against his thigh, his own twitching when Baekhyun digs his fingernails dig into his skin, a little sigh sounding so soft against the pattering of water as Kyungsoo bites into the flesh between his teeth.

Water drips from Baekhyun’s hair, down his face, wetting their lips before they can slicken the skin with open mouth kisses, but its just as delicious. Kyungsoo likes catching the little droplets with the tip of tongue, then tips forward just a bit more to encompass the spot with his lips. He does this, paying attention to the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth, to the faint mole above his lip.

Again, Baekhyun gets tired of their lack of progress and urges Kyungsoo’s mouth open with his incessant tongue. Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun take over, pushing him against the wall where the water spills over their heads. Baekhyun kisses hotly, a little possessively with hands beginning to roam as if full control lets his ligaments run wild with desire.

Baekhyun also knows how to draw the little mewls out by retreating his tongue and Kyungsoo’s own muscle chasing after the warmth only to trap it with a suck. This time, Kyungsoo moans deeper because Baekhyun’s hands cup his ass, squeezing, massaging the skin with flexing fingers.

Baekhyun pulls back, smacking his lips, water sliding into the crease of his mouth. He cocks an eyebrow, “You shaved?” His fingers linger between the cheeks.

Kyungsoo stares at the redness circling Baekhyun’s mouth, swollen from the attention. Offhandedly, he says, “Yeah, yesterday. I wanted you to fuck me.”

Baekhyun’s cock twitches at the words. He smooches their lips together, long, gentle, and sweet. Different from the rest of their kisses, but just as good. “I can do that. Maybe later. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun’s index finger skate over his skin, light touching over his hole. Kyungsoo’s head falls forward, landing on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He licks at the water the slips into his parted lips. He almost wants to forget about Baekhyun eating him out in favor for his dick.

His boyfriend must notice this because his mouth brushes over his ear, “I really want to taste you. During the whole movie, I couldn’t stop thinking about getting you all wet and open just, so I can lick into you. I want to feel you around me. Do you want that? Do you want me?”

Kyungsoo suddenly feels flushed, the temperature of the water rising on his heater skin. Yes, he wants that. A little breathlessly, “Yeah, I want that.”

“Want what?” Baekhyun asks teasingly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look up to know his boyfriend his smirking salaciously. He doesn’t care though. He just wants Baekhyun’s hands on him as Baekhyun puts more pressure around his hole. “I want your mouth on me.”

Baekhyun perks up, slipping away from Kyungsoo, “Then let’s lather you up, baby.” He waves the bottle of body wash Kyungsoo uses as if he wasn’t just teasing him.

Kyungsoo stares at him incredulously. “You are unbelievable.” He saunters over anyways, letting Baekhyun slather soap over a wash cloth. He bends down and starts scrubbing up Kyungsoo’s legs.

Baekhyun looks up at him, blinking rapidly with water gluing to his eyelashes. “Because I’m just so ethereal, you don’t even know how you got the embodiment of heaven in a very attractive male.”

“That’s it,” Kyungsoo deadpans. He yelps when Baekhyun’s teeth dig into his butt cheek. “Did you just bite me?”

“Appreciate me. I’m washing your body, and my teeth are very close to a very delicate and sensitive body part.”

Kyungsoo cover his penis with his hands, “Do not threaten my dick when I’m hard. That’s terrifying.”

Baekhyun grins mischievously, his hair falling over his forehead. “Just trying to see if you were into it.”

“I’d rather you ask me than have you pretending to chomp on my skin.” Kyungsoo says Baekhyun gnashes his teeth, biting down on the side of his thigh. Baekhyun flutters his eyes, sucking and the skin between his teeth. Kyungsoo slips forward while Baekhyun’s hand is preoccupied with dipping between his ass and scrubbing the skin gently.

Baekhyun continues to make hickeys over Kyungsoo’s thighs while rolling Kyungsoo’s balls in each hand, massaging the supple skin. He, then, comes to Kyungsoo’s cock, half-hard. He pulls back the foreskin, letting the water rinse over the head. He lightly cleans the underside, finishing with rinsing the washcloth.

Baekhyun folds the washcloth over and squirts more soap onto it. He begins to scrub Kyungsoo’s torso.

“This is very domestic.” Kyungsoo speaks watching Baekhyun closely.

Baekhyun hums, a small simper playing on his face. “I think we are very domestic. Have you seen Joonmyun and Sehun? They act as if they have divorced twice.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “I don’t think we can beat Chanyeol and Jongdae.”

“That’s because they’ve been together for three years. We’ll get there.”

“You think?” Kyungsoo asks. Him and Baekhyun, three years together. Kyungsoo can’t even imagine, but he can also see it so clearly. Both graduated. Kyungsoo would move into Baekhyun’s place because its closer to the dog park, and Baekhyun has sworn that he will take his family dog when he finishes school. Kyungsoo also wants his own pup, so it would work out well. Baekhyun’s place is also conveniently close to some of their favorite food delivery restaurants.

Baekhyun puts his hands on his hips. “I swear if you break up with me after I’ve washed your ass, I demand the favor returned and amazing sex. Also, I will tell Jongin that you wore his dirty underwear.”

“I’m not breaking up with you. And you promised to never bring that up again!”

“I will if you break up with me.” Baekhyun threatens, giving Kyungsoo his own washcloth for the other to begin washing him.

“What if you break up with me?” Kyungsoo asks, starting the same way Baekhyun did when he was bathing him.

“You wouldn’t spill any secrets because you’re not as petty as I am.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “I saved that email you forwarded that you had accidently sent your professor that you had a urinary tract infection.”

“I didn’t know it was rare for men! I thought it just meant I couldn’t pee. Look now I’m not hard anymore.” Baekhyun pouts sadly at his dick. “Kyungsoo is a meanie to us.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “You started it.” To compensate, because he does take pity on his boyfriend’s broken look, he licks up the length of Baekhyun’s dick. Baekhyun, pleased, closes his eyes. Kyungsoo watches him, just slightly annoyed. He takes Baekhyun into his mouth sharply, inhaling and sucking him down. With Baekhyun soft, Kyungsoo doesn’t have much problem with fitting most of the length in his mouth.

He sucks a few more times before switching to mouth up the underside. He curls his fingers over Baekhyun’s cock, stroking until he’s satisfied.

“Let me finish washing you now before the water runs cold.” Kyungsoo stands, popping a crick in his neck.

Baekhyun grimaces before suggesting, “Let me finger you while you do that.”

Washing Baekhyun with two fingers stretching home becomes a task that requires a lot of focus for Kyungsoo to finish. He does it, though, with his fingers twisting in Baekhyun’s hair when he pokes his prostate. He moans seeking for Baekhyun’s mouth. Their tongues meet in an open kiss.

“I think you’re ready,” Baekhyun declares with one last tease, hooking a finger around the rim.

They dry off, laughing in the process as they race to see who can make it to bed first. They crash into the bed at the same time, their hair still damp in stringy strands, but once their mouths joined together, Kyungsoo couldn’t care as he climbs over Baekhyun’s body. He shivers as Baekhyun’s fingers trail over his ribcage.

“You ready?” Baekhyun’s breath dusts over Kyungsoo’s wet lips. Kyungsoo sits up. “Lay down on your stomach.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, a little excited. Baekhyun tells him to lift his hips a bit to stuff a pillow under him. Kyungsoo stiffens.

Baekhyun scoffs, “It’s not your good pillow, I swear.” It eases Kyungsoo to relax into the soft duvet. He waits for Baekhyun to touch him, but nothing happens. He glances over, and…are those tears?

“Why are you crying?”

Baekhyun sniffles dramatically, “You’re losing your ass eating virginity. This a momentous occasion.”

“Oh my god,” exasperated, Kyungsoo hides his face from Baekhyun not wanting to see what mess Baekhyun is in.

“I’m serious,” Baekhyun slaps Kyungsoo’s ass. “I feel very honored to be the one to take it away from you.”

“Is it too late to back out?” Kyungsoo is not serious, but it does the trick in getting Baekhyun in action.

“Nope.” Baekhyun settles himself between Kyungsoo’s legs. He kisses each cheek, building the anticipation growing in Kyungsoo’s stomach. Baekhyun prods the skin with his fingers, jiggling the thick area. “You have such a nice ass. 10 out of 10,” he stalls for a moment, “would eat again.”

Kyungsoo makes a small noise at the back of his throat. Sometimes he really wishes Baekhyun would just shut up. He hates feeling the embarrassment his boyfriend should be feeling. “Can you just get on with it? I might fall asleep if you keep this up. I thought you were an oral sex enthusiast.”

Baekhyun bites him. Of course. His lower-half is probably splotched with Baekhyun’s childish marks, some with love, most in retaliation. Kyungsoo doesn’t both to acknowledge it, hoping his silence will spur Baekhyun to taking action and doing what he promised: taking his eating ass virginity. Kyungsoo hates himself for being influenced by his silly boyfriend.

Baekhyun spreads his fingers, digging into the tip of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo holds his breath as Baekhyun admires the concave of the male’s ass. His mouth waters when his gaze falls upon Kyungsoo’s hole, a bit swollen, puffed, and pink from Baekhyun’s fingering from earlier.

Kyungsoo is tense, so Baekhyun blows a light breeze over his perineum and rim. His eyes darken when the wrinkled skin twitches, easing up. That’s when Baekhyun dips down. His mouth brushes in feather-light kisses from the skin when Kyungsoo’s balls are warm and filled, up his crack, skipping over the rim. Kyungsoo squirms as the kissing noises Baekhyun does in exaggeration at the last kisses to the curve of his lower back.

Kyungsoo wants to move. He needs some friction since Baekhyun has decided to tease him with phantom touches that work him up too well for his liking. The anticipation has fully built, filling out his cock, red and plump, but it’s trapped between his stomach and the pillow.

Kyungsoo gasps suddenly, head lifting, turning to try and see over his shoulder. His back arches subconsciously, pressing into Baekhyun’s face where his tongue is pressing a fat lick over his hole. Kyungsoo can’t see Baekhyun’s mouth, but he can _feel_ it. Baekhyun’s eyes curl with mirth as a moan slips out of Kyungsoo’s throat, deep and broken.

Baekhyun thoroughly lathers Kyungsoo’s entrance with broad strokes of his tongue, warm and strong. Baekhyun’s mouth on him is soft and present. He’s firm, savoring each centimeter of skin as it quivers at the unfamiliar intrusion. The rim pulses with the desire to have something fill it. Baekhyun smirks when he only lets the tip of tongue curl over the rim for a second, pausing as if he will sink it in, but then continues to lap up.

“Baek— _nngh_ , you— _ah_ —tease!” Kyungsoo grits his teeth in the crook of his arm. He can’t stop the little sounds of pleasure, moaning outrightly, sometimes Baekhyun responding with his own mewl. Kyungsoo’s fingers curl into the sheets tightly. He sticks his ass up more to feel more of Baekhyun, to keep him from slipping away while as trying to get what stimulation on his very hard cock resting heavily below.

Baekhyun pulls away, Kyungsoo slacking at the loss. “You’re so loud,” Baekhyun grins with his mouth wet with his saliva. Kyungsoo might actually be in love. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” He winks, an index finger sliding into Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo grumbles, “Shut up.” His skin is already pink from the heat simmering under his skin.

Baekhyun cackles going back to his task at hand. His finger pulls out of Kyungsoo’s ass and going straight to plugging up the wanting hole with his tongue. Kyungsoo really does groan, guttural, satisfied but needing more. He grinds down, his cock getting stimulated by the pressure of his pillow, not as much as he wants.

Baekhyun puts in more work, eagerly lapping and licking into his entrance. He holds tightly on Kyungsoo’s hips, so he can follow with the rolls of his hips, keeping his lips attached while Kyungsoo switches from wanting Baekhyun’s tongue and wanting his cock touched.

Kyungsoo’s body starts to shake, his hole tremoring when Baekhyun sticks his tongue as deep as he can, curling and licking inside, _wetly, hotly._ Since Baekhyun prepped him before, Kyungsoo is loose, hole winking at Baekhyun and allowing his muscle to just _slip_ inside. Baekhyun sends vibrations with a moan as Kyungsoo _flutters_ around him. He does it again and again, each lap messier and sloppier with next only heightening the touch. Baekhyun’s jaw gets tired just Kyungsoo is so, so close to coming. He just needs—

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo says sharply, weakly when all contact is lost. He slowly sits up, blood thrumming loudly with the stop of his oncoming orgasm. He can’t be mad, not when Baekhyun is smiling at him with glassy, dark eyes.

Baekhyun’s mouth is red and slick. He grins crookedly, sitting on his haunches, his dick flushed and curving oh so prettily upwards toward his navel. Pre-cum is leaking down the length, and Kyungsoo checks to see himself in the same messy state, although he’s sure most of his pre-cum is smeared on the pillow that he was humping.

“Good, right?” Baekhyun begins to wipe at his chin. Kyungsoo surges forward, locking his lips onto Baekhyun’s They kiss sloppily, tongues curling over one another’s mixed with their heavy breathing. Kyungsoo thinks he could just get off to this, but he has other plans.

“We can continue if you want? Maybe 69 it?” Baekhyun suggests in a daze.

Kyungsoo shifts, trying to act nonchalant, “Maybe, or I could eat you out.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s breath gets raspy, tongue licking over his lips. Want clear in his eyes.

Kyungsoo inhales, exhales, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun pulls him closer by a hand on his neck. He kisses Kyungsoo slowly, licking his way inside the other’s mouth. When they separate, spit connects their lips. Baekhyun gives him on last wide grin before spinning around and getting on his hands and knees. He wiggles his butt with a giggle. “Give it a shot.”

“You don’t want the pillow?” Kyungsoo lifts the defiled item in question.

“Nope, just your mouth,” Baekhyun replies.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun up until his back is to Kyungsoo’s chest. “Suck,” he offers his finger to Baekhyun’s open mouth. The other does as told, sucking obnoxiously loud. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, removing his hand when he is happy with how slicked his fingers are and sets Baekhyun back in the position he was in before.

Kyungsoo circles Baekhyun’s hole with his thumb. He presses the blunt edge in, watching carefully as Baekhyun’s hole seems to suck him in. “Did you play with yourself lately?”

“Mm,” Baekhyun purrs. “You noticed? I was missing you extra yesterday, so I used my vibrator.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, circling Baekhyun’s entrance again with his thumb. He leans forward, tongue lolling out as saliva dribbles over his hole, swallowing when some seems to slip inside greedily. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathes.

Baekhyun whines, choking as Kyungsoo mouths over his rim, suckling the skin, licking into the folds. Kyungsoo nips, sucks, nips, licks, sucks. He loves feeling Baekhyun tremble underneath his palms that stretch down the male’s back. He loves the way Baekhyun smells, the scent of the soap that softens his skin to the touch. Kyungsoo uses the same kind, but it’s sweeter on Baekhyun’s body.

“Shit, Kyung _soo_ ,” Baekhyun mewls at the wet, wet, wet laps.

Kyungsoo hooks his thumb around Baekhyun’s rim, the skin puckering, undulating for the whole finger to sink in. “Touch yourself,” Kyungsoo commands against Baekhyun’s ass. He kisses the soft cheeks, watching as Baekhyun reaches a hand under his stomach. He waits until Baekhyun’s breath catches before slipping his tongue past his thumb, tasting Baekhyun deeply.

The noises Baekhyun makes encourages Kyungsoo to continue the transition from surface level licks to deep dips of his tongue, probing around and humming at the taste of Baekhyun heavy on his tongue. Kyungsoo sighs, nosing along Baekhyun’s crack, kitten licks sopping the soaked area. His free hand drags down to cup his dick. He jerks at the touch, too sensitive. He squeezes around his dick, thrusts into his palm while continuing to eat Baekhyun out.

Baekhyun’s mewls get louder, higher, body rocking back. Kyungsoo knows he’s getting closer. He focuses more on his boyfriend’s need to get off. Baekhyun comes with Kyungsoo’s tongue stuffing him, licking into his walls deliciously.

Baekhyun rolls over bonelessly heaving, eyes trying to focus on Kyungsoo’s face as he bends over him, a hand furiously working between his legs. Baekhyun raptly gives his attention to the dick head poking through Kyungsoo’s fist with each stroke.

Kyungsoo runs his lips over Baekhyun’s, shallowly letting Baekhyun explore the taste of himself. It’s wet and dirty, slick and salty. Baekhyun sneaks a hand around Kyungsoo’s back, two fingers thrusting in him. Kyungsoo comes over Baekhyun, white mixing with Baekhyun’s come on his stomach.

Kyungsoo lowers, wrapping his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s softening dick, scooping the drops of his own come that had splattered over it.

“You’re a monster,” Baekhyun squirms in a throaty moan, whining over-sensitively. Kyungsoo continues to clean Baekhyun up with his mouth only to share their fluids in a very sloppy kiss. Baekhyun drinks it in, teeth light scraping over Kyungsoo’s tongue to get every last drop.

Kyungsoo finally flops unto the beside Baekhyun, chest glittering with sweat.

Baekhyun looks over at him, just as exhausted. “What’d ya think?”

“Eh,” Kyungsoo throws him a lazy grin. Baekhyun digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s side, laughter filling the room. “Stop,” Kyungsoo thrashes around trying to avoid Baekhyun’s playful hands. “I surrender!” Kyungsoo wheezes.

Baekhyun smugly faces him, resting on his side.

“It was amazing.” Kyungsoo gives into the other’s expectant look. “Fantastic. I am now an oral sex enthusiast. 10 out of 10 would eat again.”

Baekhyun slumps over in laugher, resounding chuckles bringing a huge smile to Kyungsoo’s face. He feels warm all over when Baekhyun gives him a soft look. “That’s good because I already ordered those shirts. They should be here on Tuesday.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He’s not surprised.

 

 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Jongdae’s loud voice echoes throughout their small apartment that is definitely not big enough to be screaming uselessly unless someone was getting murdered.

Kyungsoo runs out of his room, textbook in his hand, glasses skewed over his face. “WHAT?” He scans the area for a murderer, but he only finds his roommate standing beside an open box.

Jongdae is holding something in his hand. Kyungsoo walks over cautiously, peering into the box. He smacks his forehead when he sees the striped t-shirt with a printed pocket. Kyungsoo just sighs flatly taking the box in his hands and walks back into his room. He ignores Jongdae’s slew of questions and demands of collateral.

 

 

Baekhyun forces Kyungsoo to wear the shirt two weeks later while they are spending a night in. Jongdae and Chanyeol come out of Jongdae’s room, looking for food. Chanyeol snorts when he sees what the shirt says, causing Jongdae to inspect them closer. He flushes and splutters. “You better not on our couch.”

Baekhyun smirks, “Too late.”

Kyungsoo’s arm around Baekhyun’s waist tightens as the cuddle together on the couch.

Jongdae gasps, looking disgusted.  “When?”

Baekhyun sends him a knowing look. Chanyeol bursts out laughing.

Jongdae stares blankly for minute, “But I’ve been here all day.”

Baekhyun only cocks his head, smirk cockily tilting.

Jongdae squawks, “Oh god.” He dashes back into his room, Chanyeol following behind still laughing.

“See,” Baekhyun slides his legs over, settling on Kyungsoo’s thighs. “We’re domestic. Couch sex and all.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Now, Jongdae’s going to move out, and I’ll be roommate-less.”

Baekhyun frowns, “You’re right. Too bad you have a very hot boyfriend that would be willing to take you in.”

Kyungsoo places his hands over Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing through his jeans, “You’re right. Too bad.” The last thing before he closes his eyes is Baekhyun’s blinding smile before their lips meet. They chuckle into each other’s mouths when Jongdae screams again, locking Chanyeol out of his room when he offers to compete with the other couple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I wrote this piece faster than anything in my entire life AND it was way longer than I expected. Shows you how enthusiastic I am about baeksoo eating ass smh. At least I got it off my chest. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> come talk to me about baeksoo @dosmilkshake


End file.
